Today, video set-top boxes support digital feeds from telecommunications companies providing video program content to a user's television or other electronic video displaying device. When a user wishes to utilize data transmissions, such as for Internet access, separate devices are used to provide such access. Further, if users further wish to utilize Internet-enabled phones, such as an analog phone through voice over internet protocol (“VOIP”) services; these too require a separate device. Typically, a digital subscriber line (“DSL”) modem is required for the internet data connection and an integrated access device (“IAD”) is required for the VOIP service. Thus, a user desiring to utilize a VOIP phone, view video content, access digital data on a broadband connection with their computer, and make calls using an analog telephone, must spend resources to acquire these several different pieces of electronic equipment to provide such services and functionality.
In some situations, the VOIP service may be available on the DSL (VDSL or ADSL 2+) modem. Also, in many scenarios, a customer uses a separate wireless router inside the home for internet connectivity, this wireless router may or may not include the DSL modem. Some VDSL 2 modems have started integrating the VOIP and WIFI services, but not the video set-top box functionality.